1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, an endoscope apparatus performs, in addition to ordinary observation using white light, a narrow band imaging, that is, an observation scheme in which the visibility of a lesion part or the like is improved using light having a specific wavelength. The endoscope apparatus having such a function is, more specifically, configured to switch between white light for ordinary observation and light having a specific wavelength for narrow band imaging, which is referred as special light hereinafter, projecting selected light from the end portion of an endoscope.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-026128 discloses a light source device for such an endoscope apparatus. In this light source device, a unit including a light-deflecting element is slid so that the light-deflecting element is arranged on an optical path as required, which performs switching between the white light for ordinary observation and the special light, in other words, switching the projection light colors.
Since switching between the white light and special light is performed by sliding the unit, the light source device described above requires a mechanism for sliding the unit. This results in a bulky, complicated device.